


Chapter One

by CrazySongGal



Category: IT, Reddie - Fandom, stenbrough - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Gay, Kissing, Love, Pan - Freeform, Reddie, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySongGal/pseuds/CrazySongGal
Summary: “No no no,” yelled stan. “Why Eddie why!” He yelled.





	Chapter One

Bill was sitting upstairs in his bedroom when Richie ran into the room.  
“Dude! Some guy keeps liking all your photos! You must have one love sick bitch on your subs.” He said as he hit bill on the cheek. Then, he stated  
“You horrible child!” In his English accent.  
“That happens all the time rich.” Bill said laughing at the look on his friends face.  
“Put me in one of your photos so I can get famous.” He pouted and ran out of the room.

Bill looked at his phone and found that a kid named StanleyTheBirdBoy was the newest stalker and had a pic of a blue bird as his profile picture. Bill always saw his fans insta profiles to see what they wanted on his so he started to look through the boys Instagram. It was super cool... many pics of birds and then some of a smiling boy with-bill had to admit- the prettiest hair he had ever seen. 

 

Later that day Stan saw Richie eyeing him with a look of revenge on his face. Suddenly, he got up grabbed Bills phone and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. With one quick motion Richie texted Stan.

 

Bills Phone:  
William Denbrough: Hey their pretty...

 

Then Richie opened the door and gave a mad bill his phone. It was a few seconds until Bill yelled  
“RICHIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...
> 
> P.s. the first chapter was actually the prologue!


End file.
